Más allá de la fantasía
by Selkam
Summary: These are scenes of thought of the six guardians and the summoner, as she walk towards her death. It's in Spanish but anyway I'm working on a translation to English. I'd love it if you reviewed :).


MÁS ALLÁ DE LA FANTASÍA  
  
ACTO 1  
  
LLANURA DE LOS RAYOS  
  
Lulu caminaba en silencio contra el viento de tormenta, mirando hacia el suelo con amargura y abrazando a su Mogu casi con miedo. Un nuevo rayo la sobresaltó y dio un saltito, algo que odiaba. No recordaba haber estado tan triste en mucho tiempo. Se sentía como parte de un cortejo fúnebre que acompañase a Yuna hasta la misma tumba. En realidad, eso era lo que eran. Le parecía muy sospechoso que Seymour hubiera pedido su mano. Estaba convencida de que no se podía confiar en ese hombre por muy Venerable que fuera. Su forma de hablar, y de estimular a los Legionarios a utilizar máquinas sacrílegas que él mismo debería prohibir... Cuando el Clero se salta sus propias normas, es que hay que andarse con mucho cuidado. De todas formas, ella sólo quería la felicidad de Yuna. Aunque fuera durante los pocos días que le quedaban, quería ver a Yuna sonreír. No quería verla casada con un hombre al que no quería; ella amaba a Tidus... Lo que le preocupaba era que seguramente Seymour la obligara a abandonar el peregrinaje. ¿Para qué te vas a casar con una mujer que se va a inmolar dentro de los próximos meses? A Lulu no le cuadraban las cuentas. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Tidus caminando delante de ella, intentando sacudirse la lluvia como un perro pequeño. No pudo evitar sonreír por la indirecta que le había lanzado cuando le advirtió que no se enamorase de Yuna, en Guadosalam. Aunque fingiera que no, le halagaba. ¿Por qué no iba a halagarle? En cualquier caso, era mejor que Yuna no se encariñase mucho con él: iba a ser una relación realmente efímera. ¿Y de qué iba a servir? Hacer que Yuna se aferrase aun más a la vida sería hacerle un flaco favor, y el chaval se volvería loco de dolor cuando Yuna muriese. No parecía tener mucho aguante, si no podía lidiar ni con Auron. Pero para qué se iba a engañar... No le importaría nada que el chico fuera para ella. Auron se cruzó delante de ella, que no pudo evitar morderse un labio tras asegurarse de que nadie miraba. Eso era un caballero de los de antes. Era su perdición. Bueno, no, mentía. Su perdición era Wakka. Tidus y Auron podía atraerle por lo físico, aunque de hecho, uno era muy joven y otro muy viejo: debía quitárselos de la cabeza. Pero Wakka era alrededor de lo que giraba su existencia. Y esto se hacía muy doloroso teniendo en cuenta que Chappu fue su prometido. El difunto Chappu. Él era maravilloso, el maravilloso Chappu. ¿Por qué fue a morirse? Quizá era demasiado perfecto para aguantarse a sí mismo. Eso fue lo que le vio, que era perfecto. Y su recuerdo era el de don Perfecto. Pero Lulu aún vivía en este mundo, y este mundo era el que importaba. Wakka quizás era atolondrado, lento, cerrado y a veces, menos gracioso de lo que le gustaría, pero eso a Lu le daba igual; lo amaba. Aunque el recuerdo de Chappu se colara en su mente, como un fantasma que nunca deja de penar, como una cicatriz que nunca se termina de cerrar, Lulu deseaba amar a Wakka sin restricciones. La pasión que sentía dentro de ella era más fuerte que todos los razonamientos a los que sometía a su cerebro cuadriculado noche tras noche.  
Su pensamiento volvió hacia Yuna. No es que quisiera que se muriera, pero cuanto menos dudase sobre su decisión, mejor para ella. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de darse la vuelta y volver a Besaid, aunque no pudiera ocultar a sus ojos que la muerte la aterraba. Toda su existencia en los últimos años había girado alrededor de la idea de ser invocadora. Si descubría que no era exactamente lo que ella esperaba, no era de esas personas que lo confesarían. Era algo que le repateaba de Yuna: que prefería conducirse hasta la misma muerte que desdecirse. Si volviera a Besaid, se encontraría sentada en su casa sin saber con qué llenar su vida, y lamentaría no haber acabado con lo que empezó. Sin embargo, el chaval estaba haciendo algo al respecto. Insistía en prometerle a Yuna que le enseñaría Zanarkand, y le hablaba de las cosas que se estaba perdiendo... Esto le iba a reportar una muerte aún más dolorosa a Yuna. Porque este apego a la vida que crecía en ella no era tan fuerte como todas las otras causas que la empujaban hacia Zanarkand. E iba a morir bastante más a disgusto de lo que debería en un principio. Esa era una de las cosas que le molestaban del chico.  
De hecho, él mismo no sabía que Yuna iba a morir. Alguien tendría que decírselo o daría al traste con todo... Pero ella no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo.  
  
(05/08/2003)  
  
ACTO 2  
  
BOSQUE DE MACALANIA  
  
La oscuridad del bosque de Macalania lo amparaba todo. Tidus, sacudido por la declaración de su padre en la esfera que encontró en el estanque, había ido a hablar a solas con Yuna y todos se imaginaban lo que estarían haciendo. Rikku descansaba sobre la rama de un árbol, y respiraba suavemente. Auron se sentaba en se suelo, ensimismado, mientras trazaba círculos con el dedo en el suelo. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia Rikku, convencido de que nadie se daba cuenta. Kimahri miraba al frente con el aire ausente que le caracterizaba. Wakka sentía que era el momento. Se encaminó hacia el claro iluminado por los lucilos, y allí estaba Lulu. Tan deslumbrantemente bella, como había sido desde su niñez. Tan fría, y a la vez tan frágil. Dentro de ella había algo que no funcionaba bien, y estaba seguro de que ni siquiera Chappu sabía eso. El día en que anunciaron su compromiso, creyó que iba a morir. Él la amaba desde que podía recordar, casi desde el día en que la vio. Sin embargo, ella lo quería como amigo, y se dejó deslumbrar por la labia y el don de gentes de su hermano. Él siempre había sido el rezagado. Quería con locura a su hermano, y le dolía en el alma traicionar su memoria, pero era verdad que toda su vida había estado celoso de Chappu. Toda la vida había sido un cobarde. Cuando se enteró de que Chappu había muerto, se dio cuenta de lo que le había querido, aunque dentro de él creciera un sentimiento de envidia y angustia que aumentaba día tras día a la vez que su amor por Lulu. Cuando Chappu murió, tuvo ganas de irse a la tumba con él. ¿Cómo había hecho para desperdiciar sus últimos años odiándolo? Si es que toda la vida había sido un cobarde. Había decidido que esa noche dejaría de serlo. Tenía que confesarse ante Lulu. Chappu llevaba criando malvas bastante tiempo, ¿no sería eso suficiente para Lulu como para pensar en otros hombres? ¿No era acaso poco disparatado que lo amara a él? Observó a Lulu unos momentos más. No podía ser más bonita. Cuando por fin pudo reunir el valor para salir de detrás del tronco tras el que trataba de esconderse, caminó hacia el tocón sobre el que se sentaba Lulu con los pasos más firmes que pudo dar y se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola en silencio. -Estás triste, ¿no? Ella asintió, y después dijo en un susurro: -No encuentro el ánimo para seguir andando, Wakka, no entiendo cómo Yuna va a inmolarse... Es algo egoísta, pero no quiero que se muera. La necesitamos, ¿verdad? Hemos visto a esa niña crecer, y ahora... ahora no podemos permitir que nos haga esto, Wakka, ¿me entiendes? -Lu, yo siento lo mismo... Escúchame, Lu, hay algo que quiero contarte. Algo que llevo guardando en secreto hace muchos años, y ya no me deja dormir. Lu, yo te... Lulu posó un dedo en sus labios y le susurró: -No tienes que decir nada más, Wakka. Tomó entonces su cara y lo besó. Siguieron besándose largo rato, mientras Wakka paseaba sus dedos sobre los hombros de piel blanca de Lulu, y ella iba rozando muy despacio cada músculo de su espalda de nadador. Wakka entonces paró y observó el claro. Pidió a Lulu que cerrara los ojos y la llevó a sentarse en una piedra bajo la cascada. Le pidió que mantuviera los ojos cerrados, y con una delicadeza infinita, fue deshaciendo el moño de Lulu y luego cada una de las trencitas que lo componían. Después comenzó a lavar su pelo largo y negro bajo la cascada helada, y ella no dijo nada durante todo el proceso, pero una sonrisa dulce se dibujaba en sus labios como ninguna antes se había curvado en ellos. -Wakka, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? –suspiró.  
  
(02/06/2003)  
  
ACTO 3  
  
LAS LLANURAS DE LA CALMA  
  
Rikku subió corriendo hasta lo alto del montículo; las vistas eran espectaculares. Las llanuras de la calma se extendían a sus pies, por donde caminaban con paso majestuoso un rebaño de chocobos. Sintió que no podía estar más viva.  
-¡Eh, Tidus, mira esto!  
Pero Tidus no parecía muy interesado. Caminaba al lado de Yuna sin decir nada, al parecer, muy preocupado por ella. Yuna tenía una cara muy larga, probablemente muy cansada por la caminata de todo el día, y seguramente también mortificada por el hecho de saber que se acercaba su hora. Rikku sacudió la cabeza. Los Albhed ya habían secuestrado a los invocadores para disuadirlos de inmolarse por la invocación suprema, pero ellos demostraron ser aún más testarudos. A Rikku le daba todo igual ya. Si Yuna quería morirse, era su problema. Rikku no quería perder la alegría de viajar junto a Tidus... y junto a Sir Auron. Cuando pasó junto a su lado, esbozando una sonrisa que nadie vio, y rozándole el brazo sin que nadie se diese cuenta, se derritió. Tenía que ser pecado, y la clandestinidad lo hacía aún más excitante. Yuna y Tidus podían hacer como que se escondían, pero todos sabían que estaban juntos. Y Lulu y Wakka podían tratar de ignorarse, pero estaba más que claro que se amaban. Pero a la joven Albhed le volvía loca la manera sutil y encubierta que el guardián legendario tenía de seducirla. Le volvía loca pensar que cuando nadie se diese cuenta, le lanzaría ese guiño de complicidad que introducía en su voz cada vez que se dirigía a ella. Y la sacudía toda entera el saber que ninguno de los otros sospechaba nada. Volviendo a lo de Yuna, Rikku estaba más que harta. Al fin y al cabo, cuando acabase esto, se iba a volver a su casa con un siete en el corazón y un mar de dudas. No conocía demasiado a Yuna, pero sentía un gran afecto por ella, aunque le ponía enferma que una persona tan buena como ella se quisiera ir para la tumba con diecisiete años, por mucho que fuera a ser una heroína. Era como morir por amor: se iba a perder todo lo bueno que le deparaba la vida, sólo por tener una muerte honorable, por ser recordada joven y bella. Y tonta del bote. Iba a ser recordada como una adolescente impulsiva y vanidosa, como todas las adolescentes, ¿y para qué? Oh, sí, para salvar al mundo. ¿Pero qué hubo de su vida? Cuando preguntasen, todos se encogerían de hombros. "La verdad es que no supo vivir la vida", dirían, con acritud. Rikku sabía que tenía que haber otra forma, pero casi había renunciado a buscarla. ¿Qué iba a ganar con ello? ¿Esperaban encontrar una idea genial dentro de su cabeza hueca de jovencita atolondrada? Pues no, así que ella había decidido dejar de comerse el tarro y disfrutar del viaje y de la compañía de sus amigos... y más que amigo. Así que siguió contemplando la puesta de sol espectacular que hacía contraluz contra las montañas de Gagazet y se decidió a olvidar sus penas. Todos los demás habían pasado en procesión cabizbaja hasta la parte inferior del acantilado, camino de la tienda Albhed. No se veían monstruos en los alrededores. Así que Rikku corrió silenciosamente hacia Auron y se subió a caballito en su espalda. Auron rió y acarició su cara, y Rikku pensó que la felicidad la iba a hacer reventar. Incluso se echó a reír escandalosamente, sabiendo que los otros estaban demasiado pendientes de su propia tristeza como para darse cuenta de que estaba tonteando con Sir Auron. Rikku le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se bajó de su espalda para correr delante de él. Él la alcanzó y se la echó al hombro, y siguió andando, riéndose como nunca le había visto reírse. Supuso que se le juntó todo: el tiempo parecía ser clemente con ellos otra vez, la belleza de la Llanura era indiscutible, y, no entendía muy bien por qué, se encontró pensando que el mundo no era un lugar tan horrible después de todo. Se sintió un poco culpable por estar tan feliz en los últimos días de vida de Yuna, pero puede que eso también la alegrase, pensó. En ese momento, Yuna se dio la vuelta para sonreír a Rikku. La expresión de Auron cambió espectacularmente. Dejó a Rikku en el suelo y le dijo con la voz más lóbrega que supo poner: -Ya se ha ido la Quimera, creo que usted puede seguir su camino sola. Rikku se sintió muy avergonzada de haberse tomado tantas confianzas, y respondió al guardián con un inaudible "gracias". Tidus le lanzó una mirada muy significativa y se volvió hacia Yuna, acercándose un poco más y rozando su mano. Rikku sintió una punzada de celos de la que se arrepintió al instante, en que fue tomada en volandas por Auron de nuevo y llevada a hombros hasta la tienda. Y volvió a sentirse más viva de lo que podía estar.  
  
(02/08/2003)  
  
ACTO 4  
  
CAVERNA DEL ORADOR ROBADO  
  
Era ya noche cerrada, y Auron no podía dormir. Se levantó del suelo, y miró alrededor. La noche no podía ser más tranquila; no se oían monstruos y muchos lucilos flotaban tranquilamente hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Miró a sus compañeros dormidos. Ninguno hacía ruido alguno (excepto Wakka, que solía roncar habitualmente). Observó a Rikku dormir apaciblemente. Pobrecilla, estaba agotada después de pelear todo el día. Recordó que algo antes había estado tonteando con ella por las Llanuras de la Calma. Debería darle vergüenza, a su edad... Rió silenciosamente y sacudió la cabeza. Volvió a mirarla y la besó brevemente en la mejilla: ella sonrió en sueños y emitió un pequeño suspiro.  
Auron se levantó y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, pues no tenía ninguna gana de dormir. Parecía mentira que un perro viejo, que un cínico escéptico como él le hubiera encontrado el sabor a la vida ahora que estaba muerto. Había descubierto lo que nunca había podido encontrar en sus veinticinco años de vida, y le daba rabia no poder disfrutar de ello plenamente como si estuviera vivo. Le hubiera gustado tener más que una aventura con Rikku. Era mayor de edad, después de todo, ya no era una niña. Vaya, a esas alturas de la película, Auron, el corazón congelado, había descubierto las amarguras de los amores atípicos.  
Como el que vivía Yuna. Conocía tanto a Yuna como a Tidus desde que eran pequeños, y la verdad es que sí hacían buena pareja, lástima que Yuna fuera a morir en sólo algunos días. Sabía que Tidus se derrumbaría por eso, y la verdad es que no le hacía gracia tener que aguantar sus lloriqueos. Puede incluso que se suicidase. Él era lo suficientemente cobarde, nunca fue capaz de mirar las cosas de frente. Cuando Jecht desapareció, no quiso ni siquiera admitir que, por muy gallito que fuera, era su padre y le quería. Suponía que había heredado en carácter de su madre. Jecht podía ser vanidoso y egocéntrico, pero era un buen hombre que quería a su novia y a su hijo con locura, y nunca haría conscientemente nada que pudiera hacerles daño. Tidus tenía la manía de tomarse las bravuconadas de su padre muy en serio, en lugar de ignorarlas o interpretarlas como el incentivo que Jecht creía que el medianena de su hijo necesitaba. En todo caso, esta aventura era lo que al chaval le hacía falta, aunque le sobraba la muerte de su chica al final. Si pudiera hacerse algo...  
Auron volvió a recordar la agonía que supuso su anterior peregrinaje. Sentía un profundo respeto por Braska, pero al fin y al cabo, no estaba enamorado de él, por lo que le costó menos superar su muerte de lo que le iba a costar a Tidus. Y aun así, fue infinitamente frustrante que Braska muriera para nada, y aun peor que Jecht tuviera que convertirse en Sinh. No lo merecía, él no lo merecía. Auron aún no sabía si iba a ser capaz de hundir su espada en la que sabía que era la carne de uno de sus mejores amigos. Había intentado preparar a Tidus para eso, pero de hecho no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera a ser capaz de hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, el chico odiaba a su padre. Pero él no.  
Rememoró el horrible momento de su muerte. Lleno de rabia e impotencia por la muerte inútil de Braska y la condena de Jecht, se había arrastrado por el suelo intentando encontrar a Yuna, y a alguien que pudiera cuidarla... Musitando el nombre de Yunalesca a la tierra, el nombre de esa hija de la gran puta. Nunca se lo iba a perdonar, nunca le iba a perdonar el haber provocado tanto dolor y sufrimiento en nombre de la redención. Entonces había llegado Kimahri. Había hecho una gran labor cuidando de Yuna, y Auron le admiraba sinceramente.  
En realidad él había sido un escéptico desde su pubertad, cuando la mitad de su poblado se vio arrasado por Sinh... Se había consagrado al arte de la espada el resto de su vida para olvidar que hay cosas que, por mucho que lo intentes, no puedes remediar. Cuando Braska le contrató para ser su guardián, Auron aceptó, pensando que era una buena oportunidad de pelear y pelear, y se propuso no encariñarse demasiado con Braska y Jecht, pero le salió el tiro por la culata, y al llegar a Zanarkand se llevó la mayor decepción de su vida, y asestando mandobles a Yunalesca terminó por convencerse de que era verdad que la raza humana estaba condenada a sufrir sin razón. Y había llevado esta carga sobre él durante diez largos años. Ni siquiera estando muerto podía descansar en paz. De vez en cuando lamentaba no haber sido enviado, y más de una vez había tenido la tentación de pedirle a Yuna que lo hiciera. Pero dentro de él sentía que no podía dejar la lucha, que aun sabiendo que lo más probable era salir derrotado, tenía que pelear, porque de la desesperanza total crece una fuerza sobrehumana que puede hacer milagros. Era algo que su abuelo le había dicho muchas veces cuando era pequeño, y lo creía de verdad. Sería una auténtica cobardía dejar tirados a Braska y a Jecht ahora. Tenía que liberar a Jecht del dolor que seguramente torturaría a su alma, y tenía que demostrarle a Braska que tenía una hija digna de él, que iba a acabar con Sinh de una vez por todas. Sus seis compañeros habían caminado hasta allí para algo. Tenía que vengarse de Yunalesca, vencer a Sinh sin el eón supremo, y quedarse el resto de su vida (o de su muerte) junto a Rikku, que era lo que verdaderamente quería. ¿Qué pensaría Rikku de él si un día descubriera que se había ido al Etéreo y la había dejado sola con un millón de promesas incumplidas? El escepticismo, el odio que sentía por este mundo era en realidad el amor que sentía por él, el que le impulsaba a intentar conseguir cosas imposibles.  
  
(17/08/2003)  
  
ACTO 5  
  
MONTE GAGAZET  
  
Kimahri avanzaba hundiendo sus pezuñas con hastío en la nieve. Aquel lugar le traía muchos recuerdos... Recordaba a Biran y Yenke, a los que acababa de batir tras más de diez años deseando una revancha. Recordaba el día en que su cuerno se rompió en aquella disputa, y recordaba también la época en que veía como los demás crecían y él no. Recordaba que nunca fue capaz de dirigirle la palabra a la hermosa Nuvy, por ser un ronso pequeño y ridículo. Cuando sus padres murieron no le quedó ya nada que le atase a ese lugar.  
En cambio, el día más feliz de su vida fue cuando le fue encomendada la custodia de la pequeña Yuna en Bevelle, de manos de un hombre que se arrastraba y que después murió a sus pies. Precisamente, el hombre que caminaba delante de él. No era capaz de explicar con palabras lo bastante expresivas la ternura y la compasión que le inspiraba la niña, que miraba hacia los fuegos articifiales del cielo llorando desconsoladamente porque sabía que significaban la muerte de su padre.  
Los años que pasó con ella en Besaid fueron sin duda los más bonitos de toda su vida, ya que significaron vivir la infancia que nunca había tenido. Recordaba a Lulu y Wakka pequeños, que venían a buscar a Yuna corriendo a la choza, Lulu abrazando con fuerza a su peluche de Mogu y Wakka, chutando y botando su balón de blitz sin parar. Y los recordaba corriendo arriba y abajo, recordaba a Lulu pegando a Wakka cuando hacía algo que le disgustaba, y a Wakka llorando a moco tendido, sentado en el suelo.  
Pero eso ya no volvería. Yuna se dirigía lenta pero inexorablemente hacia su perdición. El destino, cruel destino, parecía decidido a arrebatarle a la única persona que le había hecho feliz en su vida. ¡No era justo! Kimahri sentía dentro de él una enorme impotencia. Le gustaría cargar a Yuna en su hombro y llevarla sana y salva hasta Besaid, el lugar al que pertenecía. Pero ese era un deseo egoísta, y sabía que no haría feliz a Yuna.  
Sabía que Tidus y Rikku se traían algo entre manos al respecto, porque lo había oído. Le gustaría que de veras encontrasen una manera de evitar la inmolación de Yuna, y deseaba ayudarles. Pero, ¿cómo? Él no sabía nada de la vida. Sólo había vivido en lo alto de aquellas montañas y después en una isla tropical... Era un fracasado.  
Sólo encontraba dentro de él un enorme deseo de proteger a Yuna de la infelicidad.  
(24/08/2003)  
  
ACTO 6  
  
GRAN ORADOR  
  
Era mediodía y el sol se erguía en lo más alto del cielo. Tidus no llevaba ni la mitad del día caminando y ya estaba reventado, a pesar de la siestecita que se acababa de pegar.  
En realidad, estaba en un estado de shock. Acababa de descubrir que ni él ni su padre habían viajado por el tiempo ni por el espacio, sino que habían despertado de un sueño que había durado toda su vida a una realidad alternativa. ¿O era él el alternativo? No lo sabía. Esas cosas siempre dependían de por qué lado de las mirase. ¿Quiénes eran esos oradores para decirle que no era más que un capricho de sus mentes febriles, de su aburrimiento crónico tras mil años incrustados en una puta pared? ¿Quiénes se creían? Él había tenido una vida y no era sueño de nadie. ¿Por qué esos prepotentes con sus cuerpos troceados decorando una montaña no podían formar parte de su propia pesadilla? En cualquier caso, los cineastas de su Zanarkand habían fantaseado mucho sobre la "realidad" y los "sueños". ¡Pobres diablos! Si volviera a su tierra contando todo lo que había visto y oído, le pondrían en tratamiento psiquiátrico, o peor aún, le pagarían por salir en los talk shows de las once. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más le parecía que le tomaban el pelo. Estaba convencido de que cuando menos se lo esperase, Auron sacaría un matasuegras y diría: "¡Inocente! ¡Esto es una broma de tu última novia por ponerle los cuernos con todas y cada una de las cheerleaders! ¡Saluda a tu madre, que te estará viendo!" ¿Por qué no? No estaría mal. Por lo menos esa noche comería caliente, y no la bazofia que Lulu se empeñaba en preparar. Parecía ser el único al que le repugnaba. El último mono, vaya.  
Y no estaba mal, la pava. Lo que no alcanzaba a entender es cómo se las apañaba para matar monstruos con las pechugas en ese escote y que aún no hubiera tenido un "desgraciado" accidente con él. Los otros también lo agradecerían. Sólo de pensarlo se empezó a reír. Auron le miró con unos ojos que decían: "pajillero". Cruzó su mirada con la de Yuna. Si pudiera oír sus pensamientos... "Eres un machista y un descerebrado", le diría. "Me has decepcionado", gemiría con lágrimas en los ojos. Va, pobrecilla. Él tampoco había tenido un comportamiento excepcional con ella. Se pasó semanas animándola a ir a Zanarkand con él, cuando no sabía que llegar a Lady Yunalesca era sinónimo de diñarla. Joder, pobrecita. No era nada como para bromear.  
Él la quería de verdad. No como había querido a todas sus anteriores novias (y al grupo de animadoras). En Zanarkand, ser el pichichi de la liga le valía que todas las chicas le persiguieran, y eso le encantaba. Iba con unas, con otras, le podían atraer más o menos, le podían divertir más o menos, pero ninguna, nunca jamás, le había llenado tanto como Yuna en el poco tiempo que llevaba con ella. Era su mirada dulce, y esa manera que tenía de mantenerse siempre intachable, exquisita y adorable con todos. Y claro que también era guapísima. La risa le volvió cuando se acordó de lo que pasó en Macalania. Simplemente, la idolatraba. Deseaba estar con ella por siempre. Si hubiera sido posible, la hubiera llevado a Zanarkand y hubiera comprado un apartamento en la bahía para ellos dos. Habría hecho todas esas cosas que las feministas recalcitrantes de la tele clamaban que, los hombres, por su miedo patológico al compromiso e indiscutible estupidez, nunca harían por ninguna mujer. Todas esas cosas, las haría por Yuna. Algo dentro de él le decía que esa chica no era como las demás. Sin embargo, sabía que era imposible. Primero, porque Zanarkand no existía y o bien él era un esquizofrénico, o bien un puto personaje de videojuego, y segundo, porque Yuna iba a inmolarse por la invocación suprema. A Tidus no le cabía en la cabeza que una chica tan joven como ella quisiera despedirse de su vida así, a la torera. ¿No sería una opción que primero hiciera su vida y cuando ya estuviese hasta las narices del mundo, se suicidara? ¿O es que ya estaba harta del mundo? En ese caso, Tidus no hubiera pintado absolutamente nada en su mundo. Hubiera sido una aventura. Un rollo. Estas dos palabras cayeron sobre él como bloques de granito. Una tía a la que él amaba con toda su alma le consideraba un rollo. Vaya humillación. Se hubieran reído mucho en el instituto. Entonces todo habría sido distinto... Ella hubiera sido una chica de la clase de al lado, una chavala a la que conquistar, a la que perseguir por las discotecas y a la que decir palabras bonitas al despedirse de ella en el portal... Le hubiera gustado mucho que hubiera sido así. Pero no lo fue. Fue todo más exótico y a la vez mucho más doloroso. Estaba en medio de la nada con el padrino que llevaba toda la vida puteándole y otras cinco personas a las que apenas conocía pero a las que necesitaba como respirar. Un poco triste, ¿no? El viejo estaba todo contento, más de lo que había estado en su vida. No podía creerse que estaba viendo al caracartón derritiéndose por una tierna jovencita. Vaya con Rikku. Tenía vicio, la chavala. Eran tontos, los dos. Se creían que nadie se daba cuenta de que tenían rollo, cuando se echaban miradas empalagosas cada dos por tres y andaban los dos más calientes que... Bueno, mira, allá cada cual con su cada uno. También estaban Wakka y Lulu... Y mira que cuando le sugirió que se liase con Wakka en el Etéreo, casi se lía a tortas con él. Qué mal disimulaba. ¿Y Kimahri? Mejor no decirle nada, era imprevisible. ¿Cómo carajo serían las ronso? No las había visto en la vida. Como siempre estaba empanado pensando en Yuna...  
  
(13/08/2003)  
  
ACTO 7  
  
ZANARKAND  
  
Yuna miraba el fuego con fijeza. Las últimas palabras de Tidus aún resonaban en el aire; la historia que acababa de oír la había dejado anonadada. Con la miraba aún clavada en las llamas que danzaban alegremente, ajenas absolutamente al sufrimiento y la lucha que se llevaba librando dentro de Yuna en los últimos tiempos, ella se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos tan lejos como pudo. Recordó la angustia que la embargó el día en que supo que su padre había muerto, mientras que todo Bevelle celebraba la Calma que les llegaba por fin. Los odiaba, los odiaba a todos, por alegrarse de algo así. Sinh no volvería, pero tampoco su padre, y eso no era algo por lo que se debiera lanzar cohetes. Entonces Yuna tenía siete años y nunca había tenido que enfrentarse con Sinh, es decir, con la muerte misma. Mucho tiempo después, había decidido que ella también debía liberar a Spira de esa maldición. Y lo que más le dolía era que sabía que iba a morir cuando estaba descubriendo las cosas más bellas de la vida. Había conocido a gente maravillosa que la llevaba en procesión hasta lo que iba a ser su tumba por siempre y para siempre. Había visto paisajes insólitos y criaturas de hermosura increíble. Había visto florecer dentro de ella un sentimiento que sacudía todo su ser: se había enamorado. Levantó la vista y la llevó hasta los ojos de Tidus, que también miraba el fuego con el ceño fruncido. Y no pudo evitar sonreírse. Estaba tan guapo así, agotado por la caminata de todo el día, despeinado, y cada uno de sus músculos en tensión. Tampoco pudo evitar sonreírse al recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en Macalania. Sin embargo, una profunda melancolía la invadió al recordar que eso no iba a repetirse nunca más. Se sorprendía a sí misma imaginándose casada con Tidus, paseando a su lado por las calles de Luca... Y al instante sacudía la cabeza con enfado porque ella misma había decidido sacrificar todo eso por la felicidad de los demás. Estaba decidida a inmolarse por la invocación suprema. Habían hecho todo el camino hasta allí para algo, ¿no? Además le resultaba ridículo pensar que podía volver a ver esos lugares de los que se había despedido con lágrimas en los ojos. Era como cuando te despedías muy emotivamente de alguien y cuando ya te habías ido, tenías que volver con cara de idiota porque algo se te había olvidado. Además, recordaba las caras sonrientes de todos los que confiaban en ella para matar a Sinh. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que después de todo lo ocurrido no había sido lo bastante valiente como para sacrificarse? No podía ser tan cobarde como para volver a casa y conformarse con que Sinh siguiera por ahí haciendo el cabrón. Y no es que no le temiera a la muerte. Le tenía auténtico pánico a perder toda oportunidad de experimentar todo lo que se había perdido en esta vida. La que se moría de ganas por compartir con el rubio despeinado que lanzaba chinitas al fuego delante de ella. Yuna sintió unas ganas incontrolables de llorar. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de pensar que ella podría derrotar a Sinh? Seguramente, cuando llegara frente a él, la daría una topetada y moriría ridículamente. Todo habría sido en vano. Habría causado el sufrimiento de personas inocentes sólo porque el saberse una mártir alimentaba enormemente el fuego de su vanidad. Sí, de su vanidad. Cuando ella llegó a Besaid, huérfana, y desesperada, con la única compañía de Kimahri, nadie se había interesado por ella, a excepción de Lulu y Wakka. Sin embargo, cuando decidió ser invocadora, esos malditos egoístas empezaron a idolatrarla. Ah, porque moriría por ellos. Prefería la muerte a una vida miserable rodeada de esos hipócritas. Pero ahora se arrepentía. No quería morir, tenía unas ganas terribles de seguir viviendo. Volvió a levantar la vista hacia Tidus y también se enfadó con él. También tenía la culpa. "¡Vámonos a Zanarkand, Yuna!", le oía gritar en su cabeza. Sí, vámonos, si serás imbécil. Tienes ganas de que me muera, ¿verdad? Así podrás irte con tu querida Lulu, ¿no es eso lo que querías, desgraciado? Yuna cerró sus ojos fuertemente y empezó a llorar. Todos estaban dormidos excepto Tidus. Cuando vio que Yuna lloraba, se arrastró hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó. La meció en sus brazos y besó sus mejillas, sin decir nada. Yuna siguió llorando, y todo su enfado resbaló por sus mejillas en forma de lágrimas. Tidus no tenía la culpa de nada, ni tampoco Lulu, ni ninguno de ellos. El dolor que llenaba su corazón y lo hacía reventar se iba marchando con cada lágrima que lloraba. Iba a seguir adelante, era el destino que había decidido. La muerte no podía ser tan terrible, de hecho, sería lo único que le traería la paz. Sería como dormir una larga siesta, de la que se despertaría como nueva en lo que le aguardase más allá. Tidus comenzó entonces a besarla con frenesí. Yuna le siguió, sabiendo que nunca se arrepentiría de cada beso que le diera antes de morir. Sería un tesoro que llevaría con ella a la tumba, el regalo más hermoso que le podía hacer.  
  
(01/08/2003)  
  
Selkam. 


End file.
